Tent Scene
by jay2028
Summary: This is what really happen in the tent between Harry and Hermione after Ron left...Yeah I suck at summarys but the story is awesome please read and review


Fanfic Harry/Hermione

Rated M

Summary:Ron leaves and Harry and Hermione grow closer for one night, what should have happened in the tent when they stared a dance.

Song: O' Children

Author's note:I watched the dance scene between harry and hermione it was so sweet but just wish she didn't walk from him the way she did geez hermione it's just ron :-), but overall loved the movie lots of harmony moments.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED...i know bummer :-) Enjoy!

It's been days since Ron left them. Hermione was still crying softly to herself. Harry stared in the distance still looking out for death eaters, he would glance at Hermione then back out at the distance every so many minutes, then she finally got his full attention as he stared at hated seeing her like this depressed, afraid,alone. He walked in the tent and sat down in the chair watching her. She had her knees to her chest as she looked sadly at the radio that was playing.

He couldn't take this anymore he had to do something. He walked slowly up to her and held out his looked at him with confused eyes and took it. He wrapped his arms around her neck to take off the locket,their gaze at eachother never breaking. Finally he sat the locket down, took her hand and pulled her to the middle of the floor.

He swayed with her to the music,she began to smile, a smile Harry has seen in a while. They danced, spinned round and round causing laughter and smiles at eachother, their dance slowed their bodies joined as one,she started to realize that Ron was still gone, she stopped the dance as they pulled apart. She looked sad once again as she walked away from him leaving him knew he could not replace Ron but he knew that right now he could give her something that Ron couldn't: love.

She was where she was in the beginning sitting on the steps gazing at the lamp. Then she realized what Harry try to do which was try to make her feel better, now she felt guilty.

She slowly looked up. "Harry-" She was cut off by his lips. He inhaled her spent from her kiss, it was the sweetest taste he ever experienced.

She broke them apart, she sat there looking at him.

"Hermione I-" She slapped him across the face which wasn't a shock to him.

"I'm sor-" Then she returned the favor and kissed him so passionatally that it took him by surprize, he insently reacted by pulling her to her feet wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair. They continue to kiss deeply Harry start to kiss her down her neck, she moaned in result.

"Harry...make love to me" she moaned.

Harry stopped his motions and looked her in her eyes. He never saw so much pain in her eyes, pain in which he wanted to make go away. So he nodded as he kissed her as he slid his hands down to her thighs picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She was surprised how strong he was, she smile against his lips, her hands roaming all over his slowly took off his glasses and threw to the bed, although he couldn't see everything around him, he could see all that he needed to see, he kissed her again.

Harry walked over and laid her on the bed, they broke apart as Harry stepped back from her leaving her a little disappointed. Harry took off his shirt and dropped it to the floor revealing is toned body. He stepped back closer to her as he started to lift up her shirt. She lifted her arms up so he can take it off with more ease. She had on a red bra which was Harry's favorite color. He smiled as he kissed her neck making her close her eyes from his touch. She started kissing him again as she slid her hands down to his pants zipper making him moan into her mouth pulling back for her and staring into her eyes. She blushed as she start undoing his jeans, he licked his lips as she slid his pants off his waist letting them drop to the floor.

He was now in just his boxers before was very hard at this point, it wasn't very hard for her to notice how big he was through his boxers. He kissed the top of her head as he softly push her back to lay down, she didn't take her eyes off him. He got on his knees in front of her as he undid her pants slidding them down and kissing the skin that revealed her legs until they hit the floor. She wearing matching panties that went with her bra. He got back up and stood in front of her. She sat up to look at him. She reached behind herself to undo her bra as she let it fall from her shoulders, she was now toppless in front of him, it was hard not to look down at her breast, he thought that they were perfect.

He smiled as he pulled his boxers down from his hips,she was breathless, she didn't think he would be so big, she blushed once stepped closer to her as she laid back on the bed. He lifted her legs as he pulled down her panties, she helped him by lifting up her waist,they finally dropped to the floor, they were now naked in front of eachother. She opened her legs for him as he got on top of her. He brushed some hair that was in her face as he kissed her, her hands roamed up his back as she kissed him back, she moaned as she felt his hardness against her as they were grinding against eachother.

"Harry"She moaned"Please I need you...please"She was now shaking.

"Are you sure?"he asked as he stopped his motions.

She nodded.

He reached down to grab himself and place himself between her legs slowly slid inside of her,groaning in the process.

"Ow!"she gasped in pain as she closed her eyes shut tightly, her nails into his back leaving marks.

He kissed her quickly, trying to kiss her pain tried moving again but that made her cry out in pain.

"Hermione?"he said worred "I'm hurting you."

She shook her head yes breathing heavyly.

"I'm so sorry" He said as he kissed her."Do you want me to stop?"

She shook no "No...Just give me a second." she said still in pain.

Harry was in hell, his body wanting to move but he fought himself not to, he never wanted to hurt her.

Surpisely she started to move under him, she had got use to the feeling."Harry I think you can move now"

And he did just that, moving slowly in and out of her, he finally felt something break and now he's moving in and out of her with more ease. She moaned softly into his ear as she softly bit his shoulder, he moaned as well as he kissed her neck and forehead. He look down at her, her eyes still closed as she was moaning but then she opened eyes looking up at him,a tear fell from her eye because she started to think about if he were to die and leave her here,he brought his hand to her face as he wiped away from her eyes,which made her smile at him.

She moaned as his body increased their pace,he start moving faster and deeper into her as he was close to his peck and she was too.

"Harry...I think I'm gonna-"He nodded as she moaned bringing his forehead to her."I Love you" as she gribbed the sheets behind her."Oh god"

He laid his hand over hers locking fingers with her."I love you too" he moaned.

Their pace started faster and faster, she went over the top first letting out a long scream and moan, then he came letting out a moan as well,she felt him release his seed inside of her. He collasped on top of her,she was staring at the cealing in awe, she couldn't believe what just pulled out of her as he fell next to her.

"Wow...that was amazing"he said as he smiled.

"More like beyond amazing" she said as she laid her head on his chest and her arm cross his smoach playing with the hairs on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer to him.

"I love you...do you know that?"he siad.

"Yes" said as she smiled.

"What are we going tell-"she cut him off with a kiss.

"Let's not worry about that right now, let's just sleep now and worry about everything tomorrow...but right now I just wanna be yours and only yours"

He smiled as he kissed her back.

They fell asleep holding each other. This moment so perfect...

Harry snapped awake breathing arkwardly, he looked over to Hermione who was sound asleep at the table.

He walked over to her, he stopped next to her and brush some hair out her face.

"_It was just a dream" _he said softly to himself.

Hermione moaned softly from her sleeply form."Harry?"

"Shh..." He said as he picked her up and carried her to her bed, he laid her down, he took of her shoes,socks and her jacket then he put the covers over her as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Hermione" he said.

He tried to leave her but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Stay with me, Harry...I don't want to sleep alone" she said softly, her eyes still closed.

"Alright" he said as he took of his off his shoes and glasses as he laid next to her pulling the covers over them.

She laid her head on his chest, then Harry wrapped his arm around her waist pulling close to him as if he never wanted to let her go.

She brought her hand to his neck rubbing it gently." Goodnight,Harry"

"Sweet dreams,Hermione." as they difted off to sleep.

For the first time in days Hermione felt safe.

The end

**Now that how the dance scene should have ended,I'm pretty sure that I wasn't the only person thinking that was going the kiss scene very hot.**

**Can't wait for Deathly Hallows Part II**

**Please Read and Review**

**This is my first Fanfic so thanks for reading.**


End file.
